Harvest Moon: Akari's past
by BriannaTheDemon
Summary: Akari started off with a simple life but what happens when she can't remember any of it? For now she is a girl with 10 years of her life missing but her past will catch up with her eventually. Waffle Island is the start of her new life which means new friends, new experiences and maybe even new love.
1. Prologue-The Fire

**This is my second story while I wait on finishing my Pokemon Ranger fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to leave any comments, suggestions or anything. :P If it gets popular enough I'll be sure to update faster! Enjoy**

**Prologue – The Fire**

It seemed like any other night. Crickets chirped happily and wind calmly blew through the fall leaves. I sat on my bed, looking out my window and taking in the view. The stars shone so clearly in the sky above my small town and I felt comforted by their soft light. I remember trying to spot the constellations, seeing shooting stars and softly singing lullabies my mother used to sing to me when I was little. That night, sleep escaped me and I had no idea how to catch it.

Midnight came along and I still wasn't tired. I had my head on my pillow and all I could think about was wanting to fall asleep. As I felt a yawn come I began to smell something light, lingering in the air, the smell of smoke. You think I might have been worried but my dad often attempted cooking late at night and failed. I tried to ignore it but I knew something was wrong when I heard a scream. My head shot up instantly and I began to panic.

"What's happening? Who's screaming?" The questions ran through my head as I jumped out of bed and swung the door open. I was greeted by clouds of dense, suffocating smoke that filled the halls. I called out for my parents several times, choking on every word I spoke.

After a brief moment of hearing no response, I tried to make my way through the smoke, towards my parents' room. Only a few steps away and the doorway collapsed, sending flames through the hall. I called out for them but heard nothing. The crackling of the fire and the heat became unbearable. I soon had to choose, die here or escape.

I began coughing heavily, my vision became blurry and my legs lost their will to move. "I don't have the choice, I am going to die." These thoughts sent my body into panic and I shook violently as the coughing became more intense. As I experienced what I thought was my final bit of consciousness, I felt someone lift me in their arms and whisper, "You're going to be okay. I've got you."

When I woke up I was in bandages, sitting in bed at a nearby doctor's office. "What happened?" I thought to myself, but I guess I didn't think quietly enough because someone sitting next to my bed sighed. "That's a good question..." I turned to see a young woman wearing a white lab coat, sitting cross-legged in a chair next to me. I sat up and she explained the whole situation. The doctor said that a boy had saved me but I didn't remember a thing. She mentioned "trauma induced amnesia". Suddenly I came to the realization that everything was gone, my house, my parents, my life... Even though I didn't remember it, I felt it.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I desperately tried to hold them back. I didn't want to cry. The doctor placed her hand gently on the top of my head, "You don't have to be strong... Not this time..." At her calming words I burst into tears. I shook and sobbed for what felt like hours before I held my head up. There was something that I still didn't know about what happened. It was one detail that the doctor left out.

"Doctor?" I muttered in a low voice, almost fearing the question I was going to ask.

"Yes dear?" She asked as I uncurled myself and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I wiped stray tears that sat on my cheeks and took a deep breath.

"How did the fire start?" I asked simply, looking her in the eyes as the room went silent. It felt as though time had stopped and she sat staring emotionlessly back at me. Her eyes shut and her hands trembled. The story I was about to hear would soon change my life forever... Did I really want to hear it though?


	2. My Life Until Waffle Island

**Second chapter! I think its a little sad... -starts to cry- I'm fine. I'm fine. Anyways enjoy it! :D**

Ever since the fire I've been living with my grandfather. He's a rich businessman who I've never even met and even if I did meet him, I wouldn't remember. The first day I got to his estate, I felt so out of place. Maids, chefs, butlers and everyone who worked for my grandfather greeted me with bows and applause like I was royalty. My grandfather, a stout little man who was no taller than me (about 5 feet tall), approached me with a big, warm smile and he pulled me into a hug.

"Dear Sweet Girl. I'm so glad to see you..." he muttered. I stood silently as I looked around. This place was like 20 times the size of my old house. "Well I hope you will enjoy it around here. Feel free to explore and if there's anything you need just ask someone." My grandfather chirped as he leaves the room.

"Wait where's my room?" I called out after he had already left. A tall man dressed in a pressed butler's uniform with black hair approached me and slightly bowed his head.

"I'd be happy to show you were you're going miss." he took my bag and I followed him upstairs to my bedroom. He opened the door and we walked in to a spacious room. I almost freaked out because the walls were purple (my favorite color). The butler put my stuff down and left the room. Immediately I lied down on my bed, I was sooo tired for no reason and that bed was so comfy. I fell asleep so quickly.

The next month my grandfather brought in teachers. One for etiquette, calligraphy, literature, piano, math and a lot of other subjects. I had maybe ten or fifteen teachers! It was crazy! The hardest was definitely etiquette, I mean I have manners but this was ridiculous. Although there was that little bit of peace when I got a week of from studies, where I would slip into sweats and watch TV. Those were the greatest weeks of my life. By the age of 14, my grandfather decided that I could do studies by myself so I was freed at last, but my grandfather started going on business trips more often and by 16 he only came back twice a month. I learned to deal with it and mad friends within the staff. The butler I first met, Jeremy was the friendliest. He would help me with my homework, take me shopping when I wanted and he had a surprisingly good sense of style, considering he only wears his butler uniforms.

Honestly my life was pretty perfect... But I don't like perfect. I hate etiquette, living in this huge estate with no one my age is lonely and to sum it up, I'm miserable.

But from age sixteen, that's where it all went downhill. My grandfather was diagnosed with cancer and he was bed ridden because of it. I stressed every day about his health and did my best to take care of him, even though he didn't need my help that much. I tried to suck it up and act sophisticated for him because it was important to him but I knew that he knew how much I hated it.

"Grandfather. I've been hoping that I converse with you momentarily." I don't remember what I wanted to talk to him about but I remember him frowning as I talked so formally. My grandfather was usually a very happy man but every time I talked that way to him he looked sad... On the day of my 18th birthday I received a boat load of gifts including a dog that I named Night. He was a papilion/terrier mix with black fur, the cutest thing I have ever seen! My grandfather watched happily as I played with Night.

"I have another gift for you but I'm thinking of giving it to you tomorrow. Is that okay dear?" he asked with a feeble voice. I looked up at him from my spot on the floor, holding Night and I smiled.

"Of course grandfather." I responded cheerfully before running off into the other room, the fluffy little pup on my heels. But the next day was not what I expected. The maid that took care of my grandfather ran into my room with an urgent look. I followed her to his room where he sat looking pale and weaker than usual.

"Grandfather!" I cried as I ran to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed his hand and a frail smile appeared on his face.

"I was hoping I could last a little bit longer than this but it seems not." he chuckled, before his laughed turned into a stale cough. "And I know you hate the formalities so please act like your normal self for once around me." Every word he was saying felt like a stab to the heart, the only reason he's asking is because he's sure he's going to die.

"Grandpa... I thought you said you felt a little better yesterday..." I looked at him with concern and he looked away. "You were lying weren't you..." I muttered, he nodded slightly and a tear dripped down my cheek. He raised his wrinkled hand to my face and wiped it away.

"You shouldn't cry. I still have to give you your last birthday present." He pointed to the drawer of his nightstand. I pulled out a large tan envelope where I found a brochure, a plane ticket, a boat pass and a smaller white envelope. "I know how much you miss the country and I don't want you to spend your life stuck in this house like I have." I flipped open the brochure, it was for an island called Waffle Island. "My old friend is the mayor of this island and he's promised me that you will love it there..."

I looked from the brochure to my grandfather's face. He smiled and squeezed my hand. It was probably the nicest thing he's ever done. It's true, I miss my old life and I miss not having to worry about times or schedules. I embraced my grandfather and he gently ran his fingers through my hair. I use to wear my hair short but i grew it out long enough so I could but it in a ponytail.

I looked through the rest of the envelope. Th plane ticket was to a town on the coast and the boat ticket was directly to Waffle Island. I examined the white envelope that I found inside and opened it up. There in that envelope was about ten thousand gold and a debit card with my name on it. I hugged my grandpa again and he hugged me tight.

"I want you to live your life because you're all I have left..." he whispered. As I separated from the hug I began to cry, but he wiped my tears again. "Please dear. I want to see you smile one last time." struggled to pull my lips into a smile and he did the same. He muttered a thank you before closing his eyes. That moment I knew his eyes wouldn't open again but I knew that he didn't want me to cry. So I didn't.

The maid placed her hand on my shoulder. "He was in really bad shape and should have passed away a long time ago, but he said that he wanted to live to see his little girl become an adult." I smiled as she said this. I placed all the things back in the envelope and went to my room. Jeremy walked into the room and said nothing. He just held two suitcases in hand and then placed them on my bed.

"Thank you..." I muttered and he helped me pack my stuff into the suitcases. The next day I was at the airport. All the members of the staff came to say goodbye. Jeremy held my dog Night in his arms and said he'd have him sent over to the island for me. I gave each and everyone of them a hug and before I knew it, I was boarding a plane.

"I'm going to be a country girl again..." I smiled at the thought. I pulled out a book that Jeremy handed me before I left. I flipped through the pages, he told me that this what my grandfather's favorite and in the back I found an old photo.

A woman with long dark brown hair and a man with jet black hair. Next to them was the familiar face of my grandpa and in the woman's arms was a baby, tightly wrapped in a purple blanket. I stared at it for a long time. "These are my parents..." I whispered to myself. I still didn't remember but I now knew what they looked like. I held the picture close to my heart and drifted off to sleep.


	3. My Grand Entrance

**I've been super busy with school and all kinds of other stuff. Writing my book, video games, reading other people's fan fictions, etc. So I wanted to thank those who review and those who favourite. This chapter is the first time Akari arrives on Waffle Island. Enjoy my sarcasm and my personal opinions! ;D**

** -Brianna**

"I got off the plane and spent about an hour trying to figure out how to find the docks. As you may know, I haven't spent very much time figuring things out for myself. (Maybe I should have thought this through a little better...) I eventually found my way to the docks where I found a ferry boat, a middle-aged man with white hair standing in front of it.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for the boat to Waffle Island, is this it?" I asked and a huge smile spread across his face.

Ah you must be Miss Akari! Yes this is it. The mayor sent me to meet you here. I am Captain Pascal." he introduced, extending his hand. I shook it and then he led me onto the boat and we left port. Pascal and I spent most of the ride talking about Waffle Island and about myself a little.

"So the mayor asked me to fill out some information for your file." Pascal explained. I simply nodded, I mean I don't have anything to hide. "So what's your birthday?" I considered this and well even though I technically celebrated my birthday a couple days ago it was actually last season. My grandfather was gone for my birthday so he gave me my present late.

"It's the 20th of winter. I just turned 18 a little while ago." I replied. He scribbled down something on a notepad.

"Okay. Your favourite food?" A little odd of a question, but whatever. I never really considered it. Suddenly I remembered the time Jeremy took me to a pizzeria in Italy, yes Italy.

"Spinach pizza. It's a little weird but delicious!" I chirped. He chuckled and wrote it down.

"I've heard weirder." he chuckled and slipped the pad into his pocket. "So we're just about there." He stated, looking over into the horizon. I looked out to see an island coming up in the distance. "Luckily it's a beautiful day so we'll arrive without problems." I swear he jinxed it because all of the sudden the sky darkened and rain began pounding down. The ocean became treacherous and I found myself struggling to stand straight.

"You jinxed it Pascal! If I die tell my dog I love him!" I cried out dramatically. Pascal just kind of raised a brow at me and we both began laughing. "I'm just messing with you, we'll be fine." I said through my laughter.

"Well lass you better get inside before you catch the flu or something." Pascal pointed towards the door and I rolled my suitcases inside. I spent most of the time sitting, trying to stop myself from falling over. A huge wave hit and knocked me to the ground. I hit my head on a crate and lost consciousness.

* * *

"My eye lids were heavy as I struggled to sit up. Sharp pain struck my head and I struggled to see straight again.

"Where am I?" I wondered as I carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed. After I tried to stand once I decided it would be smarter if I sat for a while. I found myself in a small square room, the air smelled like freshly washed sheets and homemade bread.

"Oh. Look who decided to survive a possible coma!" I looked up to see a girl about my age with golden blond hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. She wore a black tank top layered with a denim long sleeved button down and a short brown skirt. On her feet were brown leather cowboy boots. Just from the first look I knew we'd be good friends.

"Yeah well I would be surprised if I was out for at least a week. I'm a little injury prone, but I've learned to deal with it." I shrugged. Most people would think I was joking but if you really knew me you would understand that I was dead serious.

"Well it's been about a day so time to rise and shine New Girl! Can you stand?" She asked as she walked over to my side.

"Well I almost fell over when I tried but if I try again I might need a hand." I laughed a little, grabbing the hand she offered and once again trying to stand up. I was a little unstable but I'm sure I'll be able to walk. I let go of her hand and stood on my own.

"SUCCESS!" She shouted, throwing her arms into the air playfully. She quickly ran over to the stairs and shouted 'the dead has risen!' I liked her already!

"Oh yeah! My name's Kathy. You?" She said as she ran back in.

"I'm Akari, the one and only!" I grinned. Wow I have never greeted someone that casually. I'm gonna have to get use to that.

"Well Akari, everyone has been waiting patiently for you to wake up." Kathy grabbed me by the hand and pulled me downstairs. There, several people stood watching me as I walked downstairs and instantly smiles broke onto their faces.

"The first person who came up to me was a women with short ginger orange hair. She wore a long green dress with an apron tied around her waist.

"Welcome to Waffle Island. I'm Colleen and I'm the hostess of the Sundae Inn. And this is my husband Jake." She gestured to a grey haired man standing next to her. They then introduced me to Jake's mother Yolanda and Kathy's dad Hayden.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope I'll be able to see you guys again soon." I waved goodbye to them and Kathy led me outside. Standing there was a stout man with grey hair that stood up in the front and on the sides. Although he had an odd appearance he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"Oh hello. Miss Akari I'm guessing?" his voice had a cheerfulness to it. I nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Mayor Hamilton. You're grandfather and I were quite close." WAIT! HE'S THE MAYOR?! I TAKE BACK MY JUDGEMENT!

"Well it's nice to meet you Hamilton. So I have to ask..." I started fidgeting a little bit.

"You want to see your house?" Damn. Am I that easy to read?

"YEES!" I cried out but slapped my hands over my mouth. Did that come out to crazy and desperate? He laughed and nodded.

"Your house isn't quite ready yet but the finishing touches are being put on it now. Please take your time in exploring the island and your house should be ready by 6:00pm." he explained.

"That's cool. I'll go say hi to everyone I can find and come see you later." TIME FOR AN ADVENTURE! I really wanted to yell that but people were around.

"I'll be in my house." He pointed to a large house on a small hill near the inn. I waved good bye to him and he walked away.

"I have to get going. Gotta get ready for my shift at the bar but come by later and I'm sure Jake and Colleen will treat you to something for dinner." Kathy said with a wink before running into the inn.

"Well everyone's gone so... TIME FOR AN ADVENTURE!"

**I'll try and update as quick as possible but until then savour my delicious words! (That sounds weird...) Anyways review, review, review!**


	4. Meet The People!

**Today Akari learns the ins and outs of socializing with Waffle Island folk.  
**

First things first. I started around the general Waffle town area. I went over to the general store and met the couple who ran it. (They gave me a couple different books about the island.) Then I walk over to the pier. I saw a familiar patch of grey hair and ran over. 

"Hey Pascal! I'm alive!" I shouted waving frantically as he turned around. He laughed a little as I walked up to him. 

"Well good to see you on two legs again Lass." he chuckled. Then a man came out of a nearby store and walk over to us. "Oh Ozzie. This is our new resident Miss Akari." He introduced me. 

"Well hi there. I heard you had a nasty ride in." Ozzie said as I shook his hand. 

"Yes but if I survive the next few days I'm good." I know the procedure for knock-outs by heart now. 

"That's good. I've got to go back to work but if you ever need anything that may have to do with fishing. I'm the guy to talk to." Ozzie waved goodbye and went back in his store. 

"I've better get back to my island adventure. See you later Pascal." I said goodbye and walked over to the doctors office. Irene, an older lady, told me that Doctor Jin was going to be out of town for the next few days so I'll have to meet him some other time. 

After that I went up to Waffle Town Square and saw the town hall. I stood at the stairs and looked around. To the far right there was a big tree with a green flower underneath it. Next to town hall there was a clock tower that seemed to be stuck. They should get that fixed. 

At the center of town square there was a guy with white blond hair. I walked over to say hi when he turned around glaring at me. 

"Who are you?" He said in a rude tone. I looked around and yes he was in fact being a jerk to me. What did I do?! Breathe wrong or something?! "Hello? I'm talking to you." He said. 

"Um yeah I got that. What's with the attitude Blondie?" i snapped at him. He shrugged and put his hand on his hip. 

"I was merely wondering why there was another classless person on my island?" Classless? His island? Um pompous much? Well I guess I'll show his some class. 

"Oh I apologize but the last time I checked I moved here without knowing who you were all together and if you were of any importance to me, I would have at least known your name." I tried to say this with the highest amount of spoiled rich kid tone I could muster. Blondie's jaw dropped just a little bit and I was satisfied. 

"Well if you would excuse me I'm going to take my classless ass over to town hall and meet some people. Bye Cowlick." I said before stomping off and going into the building. As the door closed I felt relieved that I was able to wipe that smug look off of his face. 

"Um hello. Welcome to town hall." I heard from behind the front desk. I walked over to see a girl with short brown hair who wore a long blue dress. 

"Oh hi. I didn't see you there. I'm Akari." I introduced. She bowed a little. 

"Pleased to meet you Akari. I'm Elli, the mayor's assistant. The mayor told me you were coming and he was so excited." She giggled. I could imagine Hamilton jumping around all excited. Hehe 

"Yeah I met him on the way here. He was very nice." I said giggling at the image I had of Hamilton almost skipping away towards his house. 

"Oh so you've met the mayor. Tell me have you met his son yet?" Elli asked and I shook my head. "Are you sure? He was just outside a minute ago. Blond hair? Sweater vest?" Oh no... Blondie's the mayor's son?! Elli frowned a little. 

"I can tell by your shocked reaction that you met Gill..." she muttered. 

"Not to be rude but... What the hell is his problem? Does he just hate human beings or something?" That came out a little more harsh then I intended. 

"I think you're right." she laughed. I joined in. Obviously she understands his attitude. "Everyone including his father knows that he tends to have an attitude, but sometimes he can be nice." I find that hard to believe. 

"Just try to get along with him, or at least tolerate him." she giggled. 

"I'll try..." I muttered very unenthusiastically as I turned to leave. I poked my head out the door to see if Blondie (or I guess I should call him Gill) was still there. 

Luckily he wasn't so I made my way down the steps and out of town towards Maple Lake District. I passed by Doctor Jin's house and went over to the lake where I met Toby. Basically all he talks about is fishing. I mean I like fishing but I think Toby would marry it if he could. 

Besides a few empty houses no one else was there so I went through to Souffle Farm. There I met Cain, Hanna and their daughter Renee, who own Brownie Ranch right next door and I met Ruth and Craig, owners of Souffle Farm. Ruth and Craig seemed mad at each other for some reason. Craig kept calling me scrawny... I don't like it! DX 

Anywho. I continued my walk to Ganache Mine District. I heard the loud sound of hammering and followed it. By the Blacksmith's place there was a muscular guy with dark orange hair who was smashing part some stone. It was crazy. One blow and the rock exploded into tiny pieces. As I stared in awe I didn't even notice him look up at me. 

"Oh hi! Didn't see you there. I'm Owen." After I proceeded to stare for a few more seconds he waved his hands in front of my face. "Um you okay?" I snapped out of it and apologized. 

"Sorry I was just a little shocked when I saw you smash that rock. People where I come from down even know what a hammer is." He laughed at me. 

"Well you can have my spare hammer for practice. You're a little scrawny but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Why does everyone keep calling me scrawny? He handed me a large hammer and I almost fell over. Oh. That's why. "On second thought... I'll drop it off at your house when I have some time." he took the hammer and I nodded. 

"Good idea..." 

I looked at the sky which was now a dark shade of blue. It's late already! 

"I gotta get going see you around Owen!" I called out as I had already ran back the way I came. When I got back to town, Mayor Hamilton was standing there. 

"Sorry I'm late sir..." I apologized and he looked confused. 

"Oh it's fine. I was late as well." We both began laughing as we walked out of town. We went it Caramel Falls District where I saw an adorable little house with a blue roof. "This is your house!" Hamilton said as we came up to it. At this point I almost screamed but held it together. He handed me a set of keys. 

"Caramel Falls is yet to be residential so you are the only one in this part is the island." he explained but I kind of tuned out after that. When I composed myself he was just finishing his speech, wished me luck and left. When he was out of sight I ran up to my house and swung open the door. 

On the left there was a small kitchen and a small set of couches. In the middle there was a dining set and on the left my bed and a bathroom. Tomorrow the rest of my stuff will come but for now this is perfect. I unzipped my suitcase, went into the bathroom to change and slipped into bed. 

My first official day as a resident of Waffle Island came to an end but tomorrow I get to move in for real. Oh and finish up with my Meet The People Adventure.


	5. Banter and Bestbuds

**As I awoke I saw the light stream in through the pale curtains on my window and heard the sound of birds chirping outside. A country style morning. I could get used to this!**

I swung my feet over the side of my bed and grabbed a green shirt and denim shorts. I quickly got changed and went outside. A gently breeze blew through the trees and the spring sun beat down.

"I guess I'll go get some breakfast." I shrugged and started off in the direction of town. I came into town and made a B-line for Sundae Inn.

"Akari!" Kathy cheerfully called, running over and giving me a hug.

"Hey Kathy! Any idea where I can order?" I asked, scouting the room.

"Sit down at the bar and I'll get you a menu." She gave me a wink and ran into the back. I sat in the middle of the empty bar and fiddled with my clothes a little, before looking across the room and seeing, guess who! The King of Pompous Blond Cowlicks. He shot me a glance and I looked away quickly.

"Eli said he's can be nice, and even though I find that impossible, I have to at least try and get along with him." I thought to myself.

"Good luck with that…" Kathy appeared in front of me with a glass of water and a menu.

"Um you heard me?" I whispered. Clearly she can read minds so I don't want to freak out and get her taken away for experimenting! She leaned in close and cracked a grin.

"I don't think you know that you accidently say what you think…" Her grin spread across her face more as I flushed deep red. Well I jumped to conclusions a little quickly…

"No I did not know that…" She burst out laughing.

"It's fine, just watch it. Anyways about Gill… Don't worry about getting along with him too much. He doesn't get along with anyone." She said as she wiped  
down some cups behind the counter. I looked over to him again. He was doing some paperwork at a table alone in the corner. I turned to the menu.

"What's good Kathy?!" I asked jokingly.

"Hold on. I got you girl!" She sprinted into the back room again. I glanced over the menu again.

"You two seem to be close." I turned to my left quickly to see Gill now sitting next to me, his paperwork in a pile on the bar.

"Yes, we compliment each other quite well." I replied, turning my head back towards the menu.

"Stop that." He said with a straight face, looking at his work.

"Stop what?"

"Using such courtesy. I heard you from across the room, casually talking to Kathy." I looked at him curiously with a sly grin.

"Oh I thought you wouldn't take any business paying attention to the classless." I grinning and he sighed.

"I do apologize for my rudeness yesterday." Gill said with very little meaning.

"Apology not accepted. You have to mean it." I turned my back to him. I could feel him giving me _really? _face.

"I do mean it!" he whined. Kathy came back with a plate of food.

"What's going on…?" She said worried. I turned around quickly with a smile.

"Just playing with Gilly here!" I chirped, grabbing a fork.

"Do no call me that." Gill muttered, clearly annoyed.

"Nope! I don't think I will!"

"Fine then! I take back my apology and any compliment I thought about your courtesy!" I could tell he was joking with me when he stood up dramatically and stomped away. Kathy put down my plate and smiled.

"I think he secretly enjoyed that." She said.

"Enjoyed what?"

"Having playful banter, instead of people flat out insulting him." She told me. I think he did too. I still think he's pompous and rude but I saw a nicer side.

"So what did you bring me?" I asked. She took the menu and pointed to one of the items. _Kathy's Choice: Surprise Omelet. _I took a bite and fell in love.

"Wow… That… Is… Heaven…" I whispered, staring at the plate, before eating several more mouthfuls.

"Haha. Yeah it's pretty good!" I finished my plate quickly. Obviously.

"I have to finish meeting people. Who do I have left?" Kathy raised a brow a little bit and paced around.

"Did you go to the Carpentry?" I shook my head. "Girl! You have to! If you don't meet all my squad, we can't be friends!" She cried, running out from behind the bar and pulling me up. She pushed me out the door and told me where to go.

"Ummm thanks…" Apparently it's important. I shrugged and walked through Maple Lake to Ganache Mine. I passed Owen, waved and came up to the Dale's Carpentry. I walked in to see a man with dark blue hair, his back turned to me.

"Finally Luke! I swear I was gonna come and kill you if you didn't come and do your chores!" he turned towards me. "Oh I'm sorry. I was expecting someone else. You must be the new resident. Akari right?" He walked around the counter and shook my hand. As he spoke all you could see was his thick mustache move.

"It's nice to meet you… I'm guessing you're the Dale in Dale's Carpentry." We both laughed.

"Yep that's me."

"Well I should go." I tuned to walk away when he called to me.

"Hey you should swing by Praline Woods and meet Bo, one of my apprentices, and if you see my son Luke. Tell him to get his ass back here now!" He shouted angrily, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Haha sure thing Dale." I chirped before running out the door.

"How extreme was that move Bo?!" I followed the source of the cry to Praline Woods, which was up the road. It was a large fenced-in area with tall trees and boulders scattered around. Near the entrance there I spotted a guy, a little younger than me, with sandy blond hair and a cloth tied around his forehead.

"Hey."

"Oh hi! I've never seen you before." He replied with a general cheerful attitude and a smile.

"I'm Akari." He shook my hand enthusiastically.

"Oh you're the new resident! Nice to meetcha I'm Bo, one of Dale's apprentices."

"Cool. He seem kind of… Uhh"

"Uptight? Yeah he is." I giggled a bit, but soon we both burst into laughter.

"So it wasn't just me. Good!"

"He can be scary when he's mad." Bo explained.

"Speaking of which, he seemed mad about his son." he sighed deeply and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"I'm gonna guess Luke didn't do his chores." I nodded, remembering Dale yell at me, thinking I was his son.

"Wait, who's Luke?" He pursed his lips and pointed to a spot about ten feet away.

"That's Luke..."

There stood a tall figure, about 6 feet tall.

"HII-YAAH!" he yelled as he swung his ax with sheer force.

**BOOM!**

The stump he chopped exploded into several pieces with a single blow. Shit! What's with people's mass strength around here?!

He stepped into the light and I finally saw him. His messy dark blue hair was pulled back with a fiery bandana and he had bright amber eyes. He wore a white  
muscle shirt and a vest, paired with ripped jeans and brown hiking boots. He brushed the sawdust off of his clothes and gloves."

"He's Dale's son as well as his star apprentice. I should advise you never to try and take him on. You might get yourself killed." Luke grinned wildly and ran over to us.

"What should I call that move Bo?! The Power Mega Splitter or the Quadruple Splicer?!" he shouted, swinging his ax excitedly.

Bo shrugged, "I don't know Luke. They're both good names."

Luke glanced over at me and smiled.

"You must be the new girl Akari! Hey you wanna join the Luke fan club?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders casually.

"There is no fan club for you…" Bo muttered.

"Then Akari can found one! How 'bout it?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm the president though." His mouth dropped. I a smirk came to my lips.

"No way! I am!" I turned away dramatically.

"Then there won't be a fan club!" I started to walk away, but he ran to catch up with me.

"Fine. You can be the president." He pouted. I was satisfied.

"Thank you!" I chirped. Bo basically stood there the whole time wondering why I would play along. Because that's just who I am Bo.

"Hey Luke. Dale sent Akari to get you back to the carpentry. You didn't do your chores." Bo explained and Luke winced. Clearly he forgot.

"His exact words were _Tell him to get his ass back here now!_" I mocked the way Dale said it, using my finger as a makeshift mustache. Both of the guys laughed and clapped.

"Dale is that you?!" We continued to laugh.

"I like you Akari! We'll be best buds from now on." He wrapped his arm around me again.

"LUKE! HURRY UP AND DO YOUR CHORES!" I could hear Dale yell all the way from the Carpentry. Luke winced.

"Better get going now! Bye!" he said before quickly running off. Bo said bye and followed. They are definitely going to be my close friends. I can understand why Kathy sent me here. I giggled and walked back to Caramel Falls District.

When I got home I sat down and started to write a letter to Jeremy. I'm sure he's worried. Even though he's was just my butler, I think of him as family.

"_Dear Jeremy,_

"_Itsa me Akari! Remember? Brown hair. Equally brown eyes? I'm sure you do. I miss you, and everyone at the estate. I hope that when my ranch takes off I'll be able to come visit, but for now I'm just starting to get a hang of living here, let alone working. _

_I meet a bunch of new people who have real potential to be my best friends. Like…_

_Kathy is so for my best friend. We compliment each other quite nicely even though she's grown up here her whole life and I haven't. It feels as though we've known each other forever! Strange huh? _

_ Owen works at the Blacksmith's. He's very strong, although he called me scrawny x[ Kathy has told me a little about him. I think she likes him 3 hehe_

_ Bo works at the Carpentry as an apprentice, he seems nice but a little uptight. He's been hanging out with dale for too long._

_ Gill (a.k.a Blondie) will take some getting used to. I think he's just in need of some friends. I'm still not sure what my thoughts about him are…_

_ And last but certainly not least is Luke. My new bestbud apparently. I founded his fan club today, and I'm the president (after some argumentation). He's really laidback I find. Hopefully I could learn a thing or two from him about being casual again. _

_I really did try my hardest to talk like a regular person, but every bit of me is crying out for formality. See what you did?! You broke Akari! Just kidding! xD_

_Anyways I hope you're doing okay without me. Please send Night to me as soon as possible. I miss him! _

_Lots of Love, _

_ The newest resident of Waffle Island, Akari __"_

I signed my name neatly on the bottom, folded the letter and put it in an envelope. I ran outside and put it in my mailbox. Wow! I have a mailbox! I love saying that. MY mailbox. Is it weird that I'm freaking out over a mailbox? Maybe? Do I care? NOPE!

**That night.**

"**Is this the place?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Okay then. Let's burn it to the ground."**

My head shot up, I was drenched in sweat and my heart was racing.

"What was that?" I sat up and walked over to the window. No one outside. I ran my fingers through my hair and returned to my bed. I sat down on the edge of it.

"Maybe it was just a dream?" I lied down on top of the covers.

**Or a memory…**


End file.
